


A Slight Misunderstanding

by Tangela



Series: Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hank's POV, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangela/pseuds/Tangela
Summary: Hank really didn't think a costume would get this kind of reaction from Connor.





	A Slight Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).

> Here's my entry for the Hankcon Big Bang Exchange! My recipient was Loomy - I hope you like it!

Hank isn’t really one for holidays. Ever since he lost Cole, he’s spent every one of them either drunk or so buried in work that he’s had no time to think about them.

That all changed when Connor came into his life.

Connor never forced him into it. For all his personal questions and seemingly never-ending curiosity, he knows when to draw the line, and when to stop pushing Hank’s buttons – with serious things, at least.

But he’s also adapting to deviant life, and learning to become less of the android he was built to be, and more of the human he wants to be. And Hank starts to feel guilty. Like he’s stopping Connor from experiencing an important part of human life.

So when the tacky poster for the Halloween office party goes up in the break room, Hank makes a point of mentioning it to Connor.

“You wanna go?” he asks casually.

Connor looks up, and Hank’s anxiety kicks in.

“I mean, only if you want. It’s not really that big a deal, but it’s kinda fun, and Reed’ll probably get too drunk and make a dick out of himself-”

“I’d love to,” Connor replies with a warm smile, which still makes Hank’s stomach flip, even after all the months they’ve known each other.

They leave it at that until they go home together after work. It’s still something that Hank’s getting used to – having someone to come home to. It’s a nice feeling.

Sumo barks happily and jumps on each of them in turn as they come through the door.

“Do you mind if I get started on dinner?” Connor asks, as he hangs up his jacket.

“Not at all,” Hank replies, as he fusses over Sumo.

There were a lot of changes that Hank had to get used to when Connor moved in. The first few months of deviancy meant that Connor slept very little, as for the first time in his existence, he could dream. Not all of them were pleasant. And so he would spend his nights cleaning or working. It took him a while to settle, and Hank didn’t think he’d ever seen the house as clean in his life, not even when he’d first moved in.

One of the hobbies Connor picked up during his insomnia was cooking. Granted, the first few meals were a disaster, but eventually he got the hang of it. Now he won’t let Hank help with anything. Not that Hank’s about to complain. After years of eating out of takeout boxes, he’s glad to have something that isn’t covered in a layer of grease.

He still has his bad habits, but Connor assured him early on that it wasn’t his place to make him change, something Hank’s grateful for. A lot of his past relationships seemed to focus on trying to turn him into something he wasn’t.

“I like you for you,” was all Connor said.

Their relationship has been moving along slowly, and while Connor’s one for jumping into everything headfirst since his deviancy, he understands that Hank needs time to adjust and get used to being with someone again. It’s all new to him too, after all.

“I was thinking about Hallowe’en costumes,” Connor says.

“Yeah?”

“It’s customary for couples to wear matching costumes. ‘Couples costumes’, I believe they’re called.”

Hank raises an eyebrow. “…Uh-huh?”

“I put together a list during lunch,” Connor says, handing Hank his tablet.

Now when Connor said ‘list’, he’d expected ten or so costumes. But then, of course, he keeps forgetting who’s dealing with. Connor has to have listed every couples costume idea under the damn sun.

“Uhh…How long did you say this took you?” Hank asks, as he scrolls through the list, which seems to be getting more and more questionable the further down he goes.

“A few minutes,” Connor replies.

Hank appreciates that Connor doesn’t give him the time down to the nanoseconds anymore, but a few minutes? For this database? Hank can’t help but feel a little overwhelmed.

“We could always just go as each other,” he suggests, laughing to himself.

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Connor says, and Hank looks up at him.

“You’re not serious.”

Connor just looks at him. “Why not? It’d be fun. And it _was_ your suggestion.”

Hank gives him a tight smile, and Connor goes back to preparing dinner.

_Me and my big mouth._

\--

Hank eventually comes around to the idea of them dressing as each other. _It’s just a bit of fun, _he tells himself for what has to be the twelfth time in two days.

He manages to find himself a jacket similar to Connor’s, and Connor seems to be enjoying himself going through all of Hank’s old clothes.

“Right, you’ve picked something. Out, I gotta change,” Hank tells him.

Connor does as he’s told, picking up his neatly organised pile of clothes and heading for the bathroom. Hank closes the door, bracing himself for a moment.

_It’s not that big a deal._

And really, it isn’t, but Hank’s never really been one for drawing attention to himself. Then again, being in a relationship with one of the androids responsible for the revolution drew more than enough attention to him, at least at the beginning. A little more won’t kill him. He sighs and begins to change. He’s not going to go overboard for one costume, but he at least made the effort to clean up his beard and pull his hair back neatly.

He stares at himself in the mirror and rubs a hand over his face.

_It’ll do._

If he keeps staring, he’ll start picking at himself. And he knows once that starts, the night’s ruined. Hank’s never had the best opinion of himself, and it’s only worsened in the last few years. He still doesn’t really understand what it is that Connor sees in him, but if there’s one thing he knows about Connor, it’s that he’s as honest as they come. If he thinks Hank’s attractive, well, he has to respect his opinion, even if he doesn’t agree with it.

He peers out of the bedroom. Connor’s already dressed, and Hank can’t help but smile. He’s wearing a pair of high-waisted jeans and one of Hank’s shirts, tucked into the waistband. The shirt’s far too big on him, and really, he looks nothing like Hank. But he looks good, Hank can’t deny that.

“Alright, I’m done,” he calls, taking a deep breath as he steps out into the living room.

He’s expecting a response. A comment. A laugh. Anything. But all Connor does is stare at him. Which becomes more and more unsettling as the seconds tick by.

“Look, I know it’s not the best, but I tried, alright?” Hank says gruffly.

He really hates the way Connor’s staring at him. Even for someone with as much experience as Hank has in his field of work, he can’t read Connor’s expression at all.

“Did I get something wrong?” he asks. “I know I don’t look anything like you, but it’s just a costume, y’know.”

Hank’s really starting to struggle.

“God, say something.”

Connor looks as if he’s snapped out of a trance.

“It looks…good,” he says weakly, with a forced smile.

“Yeah? You should tell your face that,” Hank tries not to snap, before letting out a sigh. “It looks awful, doesn’t it? I’m gonna go change-”

Connor shakes his head. “No, really, Hank. It looks good. It does.”

At least he looks a little more sincere this time around, Hank thinks to himself. He nervously runs a hand through his hair, and he notices Connor’s eyes widen, ever so slightly.

_What the hell is going on with him?_

He decides not to push it – Connor’s never been one for keeping things to himself, if anything he shares too much, Hank thinks. If something was wrong, he’d know all about it by now.

“You ready to go?” he asks, desperate to get out of the house already.

Connor just nods, still with that weird expression on his face as he heads for the door. Hank pinches the bridge of his nose.

_It’s gonna be a long night._

\--

The party goes more or less as Hank had thought. Their costumes earn them a few laughs, and as expected, Gavin gets drunker than he probably should and has to be hauled out by Tina when it’s time for everyone to leave. Of course, Hank doesn’t get to enjoy any of that, since Connor is still acting weird around him. What makes it worse is that he seems to be as pleasant as ever with everyone else.

It isn’t until they get home that Hank eventually cracks.

“Alright, out with it. What’s the matter with you?” he asks, his temper getting the better of him.

Connor just looks at him.

“I don’t understand,” he replies.

He sounds so genuine that Hank softens a little.

“Look,” he starts tiredly, “You’ve been weird all night. Since I came out in this.”

He gestures to himself.

“What is it? C’mon, you can talk to me.”

Connor swallows, looking up at Hank before quickly looking away.

“Hey.” Hank’s voice is gentle. “What’s wrong?”

He’s never seen Connor at a loss for words – Hank doubts that the ability was ever built into his programming, so he can’t help but worry, even a little.

“I’m very attracted to you in that uniform,” Connor eventually says, all in a rush.

Of all the things Hank was expecting, that wasn’t it.

“What?” is all he can manage.

Connor fidgets. “I didn’t know how to say it earlier, and I didn’t want to embarrass you. But the more I thought about it, the more distracted I became.”

Hank can’t help it, he bursts out laughing.

“Are you kidding me? You’ve been weird all night because of _this?_”

He tugs at his jacket.

Connor practically pouts at him. “It isn’t funny.”

“Alright, alright,” Hank replies, trying to hold back another laugh. “Still, it’s just…I’m having a hard time believing it.”

Connor looks up at him. “I’m sorry, I should have been clearer earlier.”

He gently pushes a strand of silver hair from Hank’s face, warm eyes searching.

“I made you worry, didn’t I?” he asks softly.

Hank pulls a face and shrugs half-heartedly.

“A little, but it was only ‘cause I thought I’d upset you in some way,” he replied. “Any other time I’d gladly take you being quiet for five minutes.”

Connor laughs, leaning his forehead against Hank’s. It’s strange how warm he feels, Hank finds himself thinking.

“Still, it wasn’t right for me to do that,” Connor murmurs, and when he looks up again, something has changed, Hank realises. Something about his expression is different, but Hank can’t quite place his finger on what it is.

“Let me make it up to you?” Connor asks, barely a whisper in the quiet room.

_Oh._

So that’s what’s changed.

Hank swallows, running his tongue nervously against his lower lip.

“Connor, you don’t have to-” he starts, but Connor shushes him before he can finish.

“I want to,” he replies, and leans in a little closer. “I’ve wanted to since I first saw you dressed like this.”

Hank’s stomach flips. He’s still not used to this, to someone wanting him like this. Not that he hasn’t had his fair share of relationships and the occasional one night stand. He knows if he really puts the effort in, he cleans up alright.

But this is different. This is Connor. Smart, naive, beautiful Connor. They’ve done things before, sure - long, slow kisses when the TV’s long been forgotten, fumbling in the backseat of Hank’s car, so really he doesn’t know why he suddenly feels so nervous. Somehow he knows tonight’s going to be different.

He wants to protest again, reassure Connor that he doesn’t have to do anything he doesn’t want to, but then he realises that not taking Connor on his word is denying him of his own wants. He may not be human, but Hank of all people knows that when Connor’s made up his mind on something, no one can talk him out of it.

“Alright,” he says finally, throat dry.

Connor’s smile widens as he takes Hank by the hand and leads him to the bedroom, and Hank thinks for what has to be the thousandth time that Cyberlife never had any right to make him so damn pretty.

He doesn’t get too much time to think about it when Connor’s gently pushing him down onto the bed and dropping to his knees in front of him. Hank suddenly feels as if he’s had the wind knocked out of him.

“Connor-” he starts.

“If you don’t want to, all you have to do is say,” Connor replies, with a level of self-assurance that Hank knows is deviancy’s doing, not Cyberlife’s.

It takes him all of two seconds to think it over before he nods, and Connor has the audacity to wink at him before getting to work undoing Hank’s pants, giving him a few strokes before taking him into his mouth.

“Costume really got you that worked up, huh?” Hank manages to ask with a breathy laugh, running a hand through Connor’s hair.

Connor responds by doubling down his efforts until Hank can hardly think. Damn engineers had no right giving an android a mouth like that. Not that Hank’s complaining, but _fuck._

Hank’s grip on Connor’s hair tightens.

“Connor, you keep that and I’m gonna-” he gasps, and there’s a warning in his tone.

Connor’s up in a heartbeat, climbing into Hank’s lap and kissing him like his life depends on it. it’s not something that Hank’s ever been able to get used to it, the taste of himself, but Connor’s eagerness, no, desperation make it more than worthwhile.

“I can’t wait any longer,” Connor all but moans against Hank’s mouth, kissing along his jaw and down his neck. “Need you now.”

Hank moves to help Connor out of his clothes when suddenly he’s being pushed down onto his back. Connor gets himself comfortable in Hank’s lap and starts undoing the buttons of his shirt before tossing it aside. He quickly wrestles himself out of the rest of his clothes and settles back in Hank’s lap.

Hank’s pretty sure he’s died and gone to Heaven.

He reaches between himself and Connor to undo his own shirt when Connor grabs his wrists.

“Could you...keep it on?” Connor leans back just enough to ask.

It takes Hank a moment to process what Connor’s asking of him, and then he realises.

“Is this really doing it for you?” he asks in reply.

Connor nods, and Hank can’t help but huff a laugh.

“Narcissist,” he says, tone teasing.

Connor’s eyes widen and he sits up. “That’s not what I-” he starts, and Hank shakes his head.

“I’m kidding,” he says with a reassuring smile. “I’m flattered, if anything.”

Connor visibly relaxes at that, and Hank takes the opportunity to pull him back down, chest to chest.

“Now, what would you like me to do with you?” he asks in that low rumble, his mouth close to Connor’s ear.

A soft moan escapes Connor at that, and Hank can’t help but feel a little proud of that.

“Fuck me,” Connor all but whispers. “Please.”

Hank looks up at those beautiful, warm eyes, so full of want, and feels his stomach twists. It isn’t just lust, and he knows it. He forces it to the side for now. This really isn’t the time. He moves, pushing Connor down onto his back and undoing his pants.

Connor runs a hand through his hair as he watches, teeth worrying at his lower lip. Hank trails a hand down Connor’s stomach as he steadies himself, down between his legs. Connor grabs his arm.

“You don’t need to- I’m ready,” he struggles to say. “Please.”

_Wonders of technology._

“Only if you’re sure,” Hank replies, giving Connor a moment.

Connor nods, and that’s all the answer Hank needs. He grabs hold of Connor’s legs and pulls him down closer to him. Connor yelps at that, and Hank can’t help but laugh. One of the most advanced beings on earth, and Hank can still manage to surprise him.

He takes his cock in hand, giving himself a few strokes before slowly easing himself into Connor. It’s more for his own sake at this point; he knows if he doesn’t pace himself, it’ll all be over far too soon. He can’t help but envy Connor’s stamina.

He leans in to kiss Connor again, and Connor’s arms are sliding around his neck, pulling him close. Hank plants his hands on either side of Connor and begins to move. Connor moans into his mouth, and God if Hank isn’t having a hard time holding it together already.

He gradually quickens his pace, and Connor’s holding onto him so tightly, as if he’s afraid Hank will disappear if he doesn’t. His breaths have quickened, turning to soft moans in Hank’s ear, and Hank moves his head to kiss along Connor’s jaw, down his neck, grazing his skin with his teeth. He wonders if it’ll leave marks. He hopes so.

It isn’t long before the sounds coming from Connor grow louder, more drawn out, and Hank couldn’t be more grateful for it, desperately trying to keep it together as he is. He snakes a hand between them, wrapping it around Connor’s cock.

“You gonna come for me, sweetheart?” he murmurs.

Connor nods frantically. Hank presses a quick kiss to his mouth as he times the movement of his hips with his hand, quickening his pace.

“Hank, I-”

And that’s all Connor can manage before he’s gone, spilling between them, Hank desperately following him over the edge not long after. He takes a minute to catch his breath before he eases himself out of Connor to lie down next to him. Connor looks over at him, the corners of his warm eyes creased with a smile, and that feeling comes back, the one Hank’s been trying to ignore for longer than he’d like to admit.

He’ll wait a little while longer. He doesn’t want to ruin what they have. Not when it’s going so well.

Connor leans in, pressing a soft kiss to Hank’s mouth. There’s no desperate need between them anymore, and so they take their time, exploring each other with a little more care.

“Thank you,” Connor says softly, when they eventually break apart, “for indulging me.”

Hank scoffs, but he smiles. “If it gets that kind of reaction from you every time, I may just keep the damn jacket.”

Connor laughs. “It’s not just the jacket, Hank.”

Hank searches his face. He means it.

“I’m starting to realise that,” he murmurs, as he kisses Connor again.

It isn’t until a few months that Hank finally gets ahold of what exactly he’s been wrestling with, and confesses to Connor just how deep his feelings for him go. Funnily enough, Connor feels the exact same way. It isn’t always smooth sailing, but Hank’s slowly starting to learn that he doesn’t have to pretend to be strong when he isn’t, and that Connor’s not going anywhere.

He finds himself looking forward to the holidays, now that he has someone to celebrate with.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write much for Detroit anymore, but I'll always have a soft spot for these two. Thank you for reading!


End file.
